rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
B13-S1E6
B13 To Serve and to Obey Labor wird fertig eingerichtet 25.2.97 18.00 Freisman wird zu Lodin ins Rehab Zentrum gerufen, dort ist alles mit Securities zugepflastert. Dorothy Stanton begrüßt Sandman und Freisman. Ein etwa 40 jähriger Mann ist an ein Bett gefesselt und wird scheinbar von Lodin verhört. Lodin: neuer Auftrag: Kontaktperson im Büro des Bürgermeisters hat gehört, das sich die Waffengesetze bald zu Ungunsten Lodins lockern werden. Das B13 soll recherchieren und die Bemühungen unterbinden. Ilja informiert sich über Waffengesetze und Änderungsvorschläge in den letzten 2 Jahren übers Internet und in Bibliotheken, außerdem über Neubesetzungen im Amt des Departement of Law. Sandy und Ilja besuchen Angelica Sandelbaum im Rathaus: sie bestätigt die Gerüchte und schickt uns ins Dep. Of Law. 19.30 Sandy’s Raben melden: ein schwarz gekleideter Mann hat einen Gegenstand unter dem Auto plaziert: es handelt sich um einen Standortsender. Ilja dupliziert diesen und schickt das Original ins FBI Labor zu genaueren Untersuchung. Die Batterie hält 4-5 Tage, die RW ca. 10 km. Arthur Benelli ist der Ventrue Kontakt im Dep. Of Law&Order: er gibt wenig nützliche Infos Preis, meint aber der Druck könnte vom Board of Ethics kommen. Sandy fährt zu Gurnee Mills und beobachtet, ob er verfolgt wird. Freisman gibt Kurzbericht an Lodin. Bei einem Routinesearch stößt Freisman auf die Transbrit Seaways im Zusammenhang mit dem Board und der Waffenlobby: es geht um eine Tochtergesellschaft der Seaways (Interboarding Ltd.) und um Waffenschmuggel, dieser wurde allerdings in den Medien heruntergespielt. Sandman findet Informationen über General Electrics und General Motors, gibt diese Spuren allerdings nach einigen Stunden sinnloser Kopfarbeit wieder auf. Es werden 2 Anzeigen aufgegeben: Juristen oder Literaturstudenten werden gesucht zum Datenauswerten. Das B13 überlegt, welche Kainiten involviert sein könnten. Ilja: Assamiten und Setiten. Diese Info macht die Mitglieder nicht glücklich: verfügen beide Clans über Obfuscate. Es gibt drei Kasten unter den Assamiten: Wisiere, Krieger und Thaumaturgen. Ilja kontaktiert Mace und teilt ihm die Informationen mit und bittet um seine Mithilfe: dieser ist überraschend gut gelaunt und gibt nach kurzem Überlegen Ilja den Hinweis, das sich Setiten um Einflussnahme in das Board of Ethics bemühen. Mit dieser neuen Info werden neue Schlüsse gezogen: Mmd. Bouvier alias Chantalle ist eine Setitin und wird bereits von der Eagle Eye Agency überwacht. Diese Informationen könnten uns zu den bereits beeinflußten Mitgliedern des Boards führen. 26.2.97 10.00 Uhr Freisman geht als Kunde getarnt zu der Agentur im Norden: 8 OG, davon gehören die obersten 2 einer Anwaltskanzlei. Die Privatüberwachung ist im 2. OG, das gesamte UG ist mit Kameras überwacht, der Lift nicht dafür aber ist ein Liftboy drinnen. 17.30 Lodin will schneller Ergebnisse Freisman geht daraufhin selbst zum Board: gibt sich als freischaffender Journalist aus. Er fragt nach den Sammelklagen gegen bestehende Waffengesetze und gerät an den Vorstand: Darryl DePriest. Dieser telephoniert mit einem Professor an der Uni Illinois at Chicago und übergibt Freisman das gesamte Material. 19.30 Freisman trifft sich mit L. Ballard: Dieser hilft ihm die Firmen zu sortieren: Mayer, Brown & Platt (Soldier Field Joint Venture) MKM Services (A&R Janitorial Services) Ungaretti & Harris (Esco Arresting Systems) 22.00 Sandman steigt ins Board of Ethics ein (Wolfclaws, 2 Wanzen, Kamera); Urkunde an der Wand: Ehrenprofessur für DePriest, filmt auch den Nummernspeicher des Telephons: Prof. Sascha Athretatis, Institutsvorstand für Wirtschaftsgeschichte an der Uni Illinois Nächstes Mal: Security System der EEA checken (Name der Schlösser und der Kameras bekannt), Pläne der Klimanalage besorgen.